Harry Potter And The Ignition
by Mixiebhoy
Summary: Fire. Such a strange concept. Warms you, but if you get too close, you will get burned. People will learn that Harry is just a fire waiting to be enraged.
1. Chaper 1

**Authors Note: Hey, this is my 3rd fanfic. My last two did poorly and this is my 3rd attempt, you know, 3rd time's the charm.**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. _I wish I did, that'd be awesome_**

14 year old Harry James Potter was not a normal child. He hated the summer, he loved school and he couldn't wait for it to start again. Oh, yeah, and he's a wizard. Harry was sitting at his desk, contemplating what he would do at school this year, maybe he would have a run in with Aragog and his family again? Maybe he would get a visit from his good old friend MoldyWarts? Maybe for once he'd have a normal and calm year? 'Ha! Fat chance,' Harry thought to himself. His thoughts drifted to his female best friend, Hermione Granger. He shook his head wildly to remove the thoughts. 'She is your best friend, don't think of her like that!' He thought to himself. Harry glances at his watch, it read 1:30 AM. 'Crap, I've got to go to sleep, gotta get up early for chores.' That night was spent dreaming of a certain girl with wild, untamable hair.

 **Aaaaaand, cut. Hope you enjoyed this little taster chapter, I'd be ever so happy if you'd, maybe, review, follow, or favorite? Helps out a lot, it levels my 'self esteem' stats.**


	2. One door closes, another door opens

**Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, he wouldn't have ended up with Ginny Weasley!**

Harry woke up extremely early, the sun was barely up! But the rapid noise of a beak smacking the glass of his window made Harry realise what woke him up. Errol! The Weasley family owl looked as if it were about to collapse, so Harry let him in to rest. Harry grabbed the letter and read it:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Sorry mate, but we couldn't get you a ticket to the World Cup. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it though! Oh, I can't wait to see Victor Krum, he's an amazing flyer! Oh god, Fred and George are on their way, I've got to go!_

 _Signed, your best mate, Ron_

To say Harry was upset was an understatement. The World Cup would have been an excuse to escape the Dursley's! If anyone were to look at Harry's eyes in that moment, they wouldn't see the normal emerald green. They would see a blazing red, like fire. The letter burned in Harry's hands, and he dropped it immediately, but it didn't harm him at all. He assumed it was accidental magic, and forgot about it.

 **Hours later**

"BOY, GET THE POST" His whale of an uncle shouted at him. As he walked over to the door, he got a sense of nostalgia. It was just like that day, years ago, when he received his first Hogwarts letter. But it was more similar than he thought, as one of the letters was addressed to him. He put it in his back pocket, gave the letters to his uncle, and went upstairs to read his.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hi Harry! You're probably curious why I sent this through muggle post, I don't have an owl yet. Anyway, I heard you couldn't get tickets to the World Cup, so I convinced my mum and dad to let you stay at my house! If you want to? Please, send me a letter to answer. Have you done your homework?_

 _Sincerely, Hermione Granger._

Harry was stunned, why would Hermione offer him a place at her house? He immediately grabbed a pen and some paper ( _magical people are so out of date)_ and he wrote his reply. He, obviously, said yes and sent her the phone number to talk about the details. He got Hedwig ready to go and sent her off to Hermione. When Harry realised what would happen, he got a strange feeling around his stomach and he would not stop smiling, it drove his _relatives_ mad!

 **Chapter 2 done, and I've been up for hours. You better feel special. Anyway, review, follow, or favourite. I need to... eh... _why do I need it again?_**


	3. Reunited

**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! You know, I've got more favourites and follows than I expected, and all I can say is thank you. Anyway, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would ban Harry/Severus. _Should happen._**

The next day, Harry was sitting on the only swing in the park that hadn't been broken by Dudley and his gang. He and Hermione had arranged to meet up at the park and walk to her house (turns out they don't live too far apart). Harry heard Dudley and his friends coming round the corner, making their way to the park, so Harry grabbed his trunk and went behind a bush to hide. When Dudley got there, something bad happened. Hermione turned around the corner aswell, causing the whale and his friends to see her. They walked up to her, obviously trying to chat her up, but to no avail. One made the worst mistake of his life, they touched Hermione (not in that way, perv). Harry immediately ran towards them, arms outstretched, yet he didn't know why. Roaring flames shot from his hand towards the person who touched her, and it burned his clothes. Harry stared at his hands, in awe, confusion, and fear. All of them ran away, except Hermione, who just looked on in the same way Harry did, except fear was replaced with calculation. Harry just stood there, waiting for the Ministry letter about underaged magic, but it didn't come. He walked closer to Hermione, and he just hugged her. He hadn't seen her in ages and he couldn't stop himself. If he saw Hermione's face, it would be the colour of Weasley hair, same as his.

 **There, it's done. I actually had to re-write this one, stupid me not saving. Anyway, review, favourite, or follow. I need it because... eh... why not, I guess?**


	4. The arrival

**Author's Note: Hey, to anyone still interested in this fanfic. It's been a while, I just haven't found the time to write. I'll try to write longer with more detail, character development, and be a bit more creative.**

The hug they shared would be classed as their longest. They broke apart minutes later, in silence, just enjoying each other's company (And trying, and failing, to stop the blood rushing to their faces) In the end, it was Harry who broke the silence with a small and quiet 'Hello'. Hermione immediately went on a rage with questions, 'Harry, what was that? Why didn't a Ministy owl arrive? How'd you do it? Is it dangerous? Could I learn?' While he was being barraged with questions, he just stared into her eyes, mouth forming a perfect O. 'Calm down Hermione, I'll answer those questions when I learn the answers.' He said, trying not to smile at her antics. 'Sorry, I'm just a bit excited over this. Anyway, we'll have to go to my house now, go get your trunk and we'll make our way. We could get there in time for dinner being made.' Harry instantly went over to his trunk, left behind when he ran for Dudley's gang, and he trudged back to Hermione with it.

 _About 15 minutes later_

Harry and Hermione arrived at the house, but they stopped at the door. 'Harry, my dad an be a bit, how do I put this? Protective of me, so don't get worried about the way he acts.' She said, not waiting for a reply and walking in. Hermione's father made his way from the kitchen towards them, with a stern look that made him freeze, the look worried him. ' _Here goes nothing'_ Harry thought to himself, as he extended his hand to shake the older man's hand.


	5. The Flame Awakens

**Author's Note: Last chapter I said in the A/N that I'd be writing longer chapters. In all my past chapters, I used the mobile app. I've changed what I'm using, so I'll know if they're long for you, and not just me. I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, this is purely for fun and I make £0.00 from this.**

Hermione's dad grabbed the scrawny boy's hand, with a curt shake, before letting his arm fall. _'Hopefully he doesn't know I'm more nervous than I was at the sorting ceremony, that'd be horribl_ e' Harry thought. He could see Hermione in the corner of his eye, looking just as nervous as he felt. _'I've taken on a Basilisk, dementors, and an evil psychopath hell bent on murdering me. I can handle my best friend's dad.'_ Harry straightened up, breathed out, and introduced himself. 'H-hi, I'm Harry Potter, thank you so much for letting me stay here for the rest of Summer.' Mr. Granger looked indifferent, but the look on his face was showing a small amount of anger, while Mrs. Granger looked ecstatic, 'Hello! It's so nice to finally meet you, Hermione's told us so much about you in her letters ('Mum!') I hope you enjoy it here.', Mr. Granger's response was 'Harry, may I speak with you in private for a moment?' Of course, Harry walked to a room with him, not wanting to antagonise the man. 'I know your type, you're just going to have your fun with her and leave her, won't you?' To say the least, Harry was shocked. He had no clue what the man was talking about, 'Excuse me, sir? I don't understand what you're talking about' This was obviously not the right response, judging by the look on his face. 'I can tell just by looking at you, clothes way too big for you, extremely messy hair, I don't know what she sees in you. What do your parents think of this? I bet they don't approve of your low life, worthless attitude.' This made Harry's heart sink, he'd always wanted to know what his parents would think of him, if they saw him now, they'd probably think the same. Harry just left the room, ran out the house and kept running until he reached a tree on top of a hill. He sat down at the bottom, and he just let the tears flow. His skin began to burn, turning his tears to steam. His body grew hotter and hotter until the point of fire sprouting off his hands, burning the tree in the process, the whole tree growing ablaze. To Harry the fire felt like a warm breeze, so he knew nothing of it until he heard a scream. Hermione's scream. Harry looked up, to notice the tree on fire, it looked like a raging inferno, spreading the grass around him. But something unusual was happening, he wasn't touched by the fire's heat. He was immune to it! Hermione ran towards him and, without thinking, she pulled out her wand and water shot from it. It sped towards the fire, looking like she was trying her hardest to put out the flames, but to no avail. 'Harry, help me!', she screamed at him. He didn't know what to do, all the thoughts in his head were focused on the fire, wishing it would just go before Hermione was harmed. It has the rage in him that triggered it, the flames lashed out, into Harry, until it was all gone. The tree was left burnt to a crisp, as if it was never there.

 **End of the chapter, by far my longest, I think. Anyway, favourite, follow, and review. You don't have to, I'm not forcing you** _ **yet.**_


	6. The exit

**A/N: 'Tis I, A writer who writes short chapters. I read everyone's reviews, I'm even starting to respond (Look at me, getting all interactive) Anyway, if anyone has some recommendations for future stuff, please let me know! You'll get credited if I go along with it. I'm also in need of a beta reader, PM me if interested (You'll get payed in self-esteem). Or email me using .**

It had never occurred to Harry that Hermione had used a spell until the owl came for her. It was like a howler, but it was a quiet voice, just loud enough to hear. 'Ms. Hermione Granger is to present herself in front of the Wizengamot for the case of magic in the presence of muggles and underage magic. The hearing will be at 13:30 on August 12th, 1994 in The Ministry of Magic. We have given you a week to prepare your case.'

The look on Hermione's face was shock, confusion and fear. 'Harry, oh god, I don't know what to do. This shouldn't happen we get a warning first, don't we? You did! What if they snap my wand? What if they erase my memories?! I'll forget about everything, Hogwarts, magic, you! What will my parents say?' She went off in a tirade, until Harry wrapped his arms around her and just calmed her down to the point of silence.

They walked back to the Granger's house to tell her parents about what went on. Mrs. Granger was crying for her, but Mr. Granger just stared at Harry with a cold fury in his eyes before shouting 'What have you done to her? Before she went off to that school and met you, the idea of breaking a law made her sick! Now she's got to go to court and she's not even 15! I've heard of you, boy. Going off, breaking every school rule, fighting monsters and almost killing my daughter in the process!'

Harry was stunned, he could barely move as Mr. Granger lifted him up by the collar, trying to throw him out the house. A feeling erupted, a hot embrace coursed through his veins, urging to pop out and attack. Harry couldn't stop it, he tried and tried, but it reinforced the fires effort. He began to get angry, and as it gets worse, so does the fire. A little seeped out, contacting with Mr. Granger and singing his clothes. He dropped Harry and moved back, fear evident in his eyes. Harry just grabbed his stuff and ran. He grabbed his wand and summoned the Knight Bus. As he got down to his seat, he could see Hermione rush out the door, searching frantically for him. Then the bus shot forward, out of site.

A little while later, he was at The Leakey Cauldron ordering a room. Once he got to room 11, he kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto the bed, letting the dark abyss of sleep overwhelm him, until he knew no more.

 _Hours later_ _a day, he sleeps a lot_

Harry was awoken by someone softly shaking him, and muttering 'Harry, please wake up, please. I need your help.' Whoever woke him will pay. He was having a great dream about someone with the most beautiful brown eyes. However, when he opened his eyes, he was met with those exact eyes, staring at him, but something was off. They were red and puffy, she seemed to have been bawling her eyes out, no doubt about the hearing. 'Harry, I need your help looking up laws and the Wizengamot. I can't leave after only a few years!', Harry's face was as red as a tomato because what 14 year old boy wouldn't if he woke up to an attractive girl sitting on his bed? 'All right, let me get dressed and we can go to Flourish and Blotts to research.' Hermione quickly left to wait downstairs as Harry got ready for the day that awaits him. He opened the door, to see….


	7. Books And Smut!

**Author's Note: I want to dedicate this chapter to all the people who followed and favourited. It means a lot. Sorry for not posting in ages, don't crucify me. Big thanks to DragonsTalon, EMB3RRed, Milford833, kronecker2017, Blacky77, firebird-fenix, maidneko19, Lauramichca, KevinJN, Radar1129, koswnwr1986, AimieeyD, SPEEDIE22, talking trees, bookish-rebel, MisterE231, amb-152, geetac, Harmonia Arcena, rabidpanther000, wmontrez, jack3160, shlakvuck Pushi19, Beautiful Abyss, RAD092515, Dragonstar125, my mental friend Kierhyn, and every guest. Thanks to you wonderful people, I have wanted to continue, I cannot thank you enough. On with this, somehow semi-successful, fanfiction**

 _Previously: He opened the door, to see…_

A random woman! She was holding a notebook with a quill floating behind her. ''Rita Skeeter, reporting from the Daily Prophet, I have some questions for you. Why aren't you at your family's home? What are your thoughts on the recent werewolf laws? Who is that young girl I just saw leave your room?'' She quickly said, leaving him in shock. ''Eh….'' He mumbled, as the quill scratched away furiously. ''Sorry, Miss Skeeter, but I'm rather busy at the moment. If you can find me later, we can talk.'' She looked rather annoyed at this, but she forced a smile and left him alone. Harry made his way down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, the stairs loudly creaking. He noticed Hermione sitting in the corner of the pub, visibly shaking with terror, ''Hermione, over here!'' He shouted to draw her attention. No reply. He moved over to her to see that she was reading a book, the cover signified that it was a book on wizarding trials. '' _Strange, she's never been interested in that.''_ Hermione had chosen that moment to notice his presence, and jumped up to greet him, ''Harry! Let's get to Flourish and Blotts quickly, I need your help searching for books to help my case.''

About an hour later, Harry felt as though he had gone through the entirety of the shop, scrounging through books to help his best friend. 'Harry! I found something really important!' He heard from the other side of the shop. He rushed over to Hermione to see the book she's found. The title read 'Ancient and Noble Houses of The Wizengamot', ''I looked at the index of it and I saw the name Potter on it, could you rea through it to see if it would help us?'' He grabbed the book and flipped through the pages until he reached the section on the Potter's.

Around half an hour later, he had finished the section with a new outlook on his family name. He held 3 votes in the Wizengamot, his family was held in higher regard than the Malfoy's ('' _Can't wait to tell Malfoy_ '') and he could take his place as soon as he turned 13, so he could go and help Hermione's case even further than just the basic information gathering. ''Harry, I read that you can give memory evidence of why I had to use the charm, this could really help my case if you did.'' The look on her face when she said that was enough to make Harry kiss her right then and there, '' _Wait, what? I can't think that_!'' He didn't realise he had just frozen and started staring at her smile until she did a sweet quiet cough to get his attention which got him to apologise and go back to reading. If he kept looking he would see the smile she had, reaching up to her blood rushed cheeks stained a shade deeper than a Weasley's hair.

 **And there's the chapter! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. More chapters will be out soon, they'll also be longer! Please, show some support by PMing or following/favouriting/reviewing/sharing, it really gets me going, bye!**


	8. Update

**Hey you lot, been a while hasn't it? This fic is on hiatus, if you couldn't tell. Just been busy with some personal life stuff, not had any ideas on how to move forward with it. I've only been having ideas for different fics, so I'm going to go forward with those for the time being. Be sure to check for updates on my account!**

 **Signed, a very bad fanfiction writer who can't seem to actually update.**


	9. Update, again

HI GUYS, I'M BACK. I'm going to be properly redoing this story, back to the start. I'll try to make chapters longer; I know that has been a major issue.

I should also probably explain why I've been gone for so long.

I've had a lot of struggles with anxiety. It's been getting worse over time. But now I'm doing so much better, so I'm getting back into writing!

Again, sorry for being gone so long. Hopefully you'll get a new upload soon!


End file.
